


masks

by theowlinsomniac



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, also bellamy is way too old for a Young person, i taged underage bc murphy uses the word 'perve'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlinsomniac/pseuds/theowlinsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>creds/dedicated to @ALLENGINSY and @wildkidtyler on twitter for the idea. </p>
<p>unbeta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	masks

**Author's Note:**

> creds/dedicated to @ALLENGINSY and @wildkidtyler on twitter for the idea. 
> 
> unbeta'd.

Bellamy can’t see Octavia through the crowd. He’s worried, like always, but he’s forcing himself to relax. He keeps his breathing steady, scanning the area. She’s bound to be somewhere. She’s safe now, as long as he’s here. As long as no one recognizes her. This is the perfect place for her-- everyone’s in a mask. Except him. He’s a guard, it’s against the rules. But if he wasn’t working, wasn’t doing his job to protect her, he’d be dancing right along with them. Octavia wasn’t the only one who missed out on a childhood. 

He closes his eyes, trying to release the tension between his shoulders, but something shoves into his shoulder, knocking him back. He stumbles, cursing under his breath, and grips the person’s shoulder, tugging them back before they can slip away. The guy also curses, stepping back in an effort to stabilize himself. They both stand up straight, then look at each other. Their eyes meet, and it’s almost like Bellamy can’t look away. He opens his mouth to speak, then realizes his hand is still hanging onto the other’s shoulder. Bellamy yanks his hand away, crossing his arms tightly across his chest and clearing his throat. 

The other guy is wearing a face mask, simple and black, as if he made it himself, but it still shows his mouth which is upturned into a sickening smirk. 

“Watch your step, kid.” Bellamy grunts, glaring at him from above. The boy crosses his arms to mirror Bellamy’s, his eyes going from Bellamy’s all the way down to the floor, then back up to his mouth. Bellamy feels his stomach writhe. He swallows, trying to put on his poker face. The guy is intentionally trying to get under his skin. It’s working. 

“Here to perve on younger guys?” he says, his voice sharp and young. Bellamy grimaces, rolling his eyes. 

“Who says I’m even into guys?” he retorts, staring straight into the younger man’s (beautiful, entrancing, watery) eyes. He scoffs, looking on as if their extended eye contact was a challenge. 

“The way you were holding my arm said it all for me,” he says, shifting closer. Bellamy takes a step back, only to find he’s flush against the wall. 

“Alright then,” Bellamy says, breaking the eye contact and shrugging, “whatever you say.” He pauses for a moment, glancing back to see the guy staring in silence, looking more cautious than before. He frowns. “It’s not fair that you get to see me exposed like this,” a mischievous look flashes in the guy’s eyes, “take off the mask, wise guy.” 

“Do it for me.” he challenges, tilting his head forward. Bellamy looks around, seeing that no one in the room is even remotely paying attention to the two of them. They’re in their own little world. 

“Alright.” Bellamy slowly reaches up, his fingers grazing the sides of the mask. His heart is beating faster and faster as he holds his breath (why is there so much anticipation?)-- and then he hears someone yelling. 

“Yo! Who is this girl?” He turns around quickly, mind turning on it’s edge as he moves into the crowd. He glances behind him just for a moment, but the mystery man is gone. 


End file.
